Artemis and My Me: 1 Year Aniversery Edition
by hollybuckets
Summary: Artemis and his girlfreind Diana go on a date and solve a murder! This 1 year aniversery edition is better spelled and has new stuff!
1. Chapter 1

Authors's Note: This was my first fan fiction and it is a very good story, I love Artemis Fowl, when I'm bored sometimes I just go to Google streetview and pretend I'm in Ireland and I'm talking to my future husband! Anyways... This is the 1st year anniversary of this fan fic. I my freind who likes to be called Bell helped fix my grammer for my story and I made new stuffs that wasn't seen before! Enjoy the enhanced version of my good fan fic!  
ARTEMIS AND MY ME: 1 YEAR ANIVERSARIE EDITION

CHAPTER 1

Artemis was walking down the road, but in his car then the put the petle to the metal and he stoped! Artemis looked outside his window and he saw a Baby who was wrapped in a pink blanket with truffles on it.

Artemis said 'Ew!' and he drove off and left baby by her self but, Artimis didn't know that that baby was going to be Opal one day! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Diana, Artemis' girfriend was so pretty, EVERYBODY was so jellous of her good looks and EVERY boy that walked passed her always though to them selfs 'I wish she was my girlfriend!" Diana has beuatful black hair that was long with purple and hot red highlights, she has a drees that was victorian with purple ribbons and red lace. Diana also has necklace with decorated with a half dimond/half emrald/half amber/half crystal. She was just perfect looking and smart. Smarter than Artemis himself!

When Dina was 15 she met Artemis at a scince fair, Diana's makeup display overwhelmly won over Artemis' time machine. Artemis and Diana then started dating after that! Then about 3 days later after the fair they got married!

It all started on that fatfull day, April 4th 1993 2013, Diana was walkin and was like 'Like my makeup display is SO going to win the sience fare!

Diana walked into the jimnazium and saw da must HANDSUM artemis she had ever saw like evr, and then holly was like

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OOOOOOOOO MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM GGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OOOOOOOOOO m GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

":AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!'

"OOOOOOOOOO MMMMMMMMMM GGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGG!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHH!"

O.

M.

G.

Diana said.

Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Part 2: when 2 lovers meet 2geter 


	3. Chapter 2: Part 2

Chapter 2: Part 2: The Meating of the Huasbon and the Waif

Diana won the since fare and was jelloused by Artemis, Artemis walked over and saw that Diana's display was good, then it was good.

Artemis: "Hello my name is ARTEMIS and I'm in the market for 1 girfreind.

Diana: "OMG you are so hot and I can feel are relationship advancing."

Artemis: "Indeed are relationship is now offical and we set sail tommorow."

TOMMOROW:

Diana and Artemis were at a pickinick. Diana was reaching of a juicy steak sandwhich and aksedently landed her hand on the hand of Artemis.

"Artemis..."

"Diana.."

"I lovre you!"

"I too do!"

They kish.

Mahnerva came and was like

"ARTEMIS! WHY RE YOU CHEATING ON ME!" said manervia.

"EX. CUSE. ME. MA. NERD VA. THIS Artemis is mine." Diana said.

Artemis clapped.

"Grr..." Manervia left as she said.

"Artemis there isn't anything I wont do for you." Diana said.

"Can you help me with my time machine." Artemis said like a question.

"No."

"Ok, i'll just scrap it than..."

"Let's go to McDonalds!"

"Yeah I LOVE MCDONALDS!" Artemis said!

AT: Mcdonalds

"I'lllll have one big FAT WOMPing depdish suppersized extra-large BIG MAC." Artemis ordered.

"I'll take 2!" Diana addeed

"That'll be 3:00$ and 5 sense.

"ARTEMIS you know that my first hasbond is you?" Diana said.

"That is nice of you to said too me!" Artemis sayed.

Diana goed into the bathroom and the was SACKED!

Diana: "EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KK!"

Artemis ran but was to slow witrh his huge BIG MAC in his hand to stop MANERVEA to fly away in her airplain.

DIANA: 'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Artemis: "The Ma-Nerve!"

Manervea: "AAHAHAHAHAHH! OHOHOHOHOHOHO! JAJAJAJAJJAJA! WWWWWW! LOLOLOLOLOLOL!"

Artemis: "U put my WIFE down write now!"

Mavervia: "No!"

Artemis: " DID YOU JUST NOT DO HAT I DIDN'T NOT TALL YOU TOO DOOOOO?"

Manervia: Since you divorced me I will eat your girlfrind or something."

Artemis: "NOOOOOO!"

TOO BE CONTINUDED! In. CHapter 2 Part 3 


End file.
